831
by stonecold13
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! 8 letters, 3 words, 1 meaning


Disclaimer: Nothin' but the plot

A/N- my Valentine's Day oneshot! I really hope you like it… if you review, please let me know if it's fluff or not. My friend Alyssa keeps insisting it's fluff but I really don't think it is. I say it's more of a very humorous romance. But she INSISTS that its fluff…well YOU'RE WRONG ALYSSA!

ONESHOT

831

Hermione Granger walked through the lively streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione hugged herself tighter as she fought the blistering air. It was still the cold month of February, and the winter air still had a chill to it. Hermione's mood worsened as she saw many couples holding hands and hugging each other for warmth. Normally, this wouldn't faze her at all, except today was February 7th. Do you know what that means? Today it was exactly one week until Valentine's Day, and she had no one to spend the day with because Harry and Ron were with their girlfriends, Ginny and Lavender. Even Neville had a girlfriend for crying out loud! (Luna Lovegood) Hermione rushed into the Three Broomsticks seeking warmth. She sat at the farthest table in the small tavern and ordered a butterbeer from Madame Rosmerta. Hermione looked around looked around and saw couples snogging together happily.

'Well that was a bad idea,' she thought. Hermione drank her butterbeer in sorrow.

Draco Malfoy bitterly walked into the Three Broomsticks. Out of all the holidays in a year, he abhorred this one the most. Every year on February 14th, Pansy Parkinson would send him 12 dozen roses. And every year he would use them as firewood. Pansy Parkinson was a clingy, Slytherin whore. He was glad that she had chosen another Valentine this year after giving up on him. The unlucky guy was Blaise Zabini. Malfoy let out a snort. He went into the bar and asked for some firewhiskey. He looked around and saw the same stupid couples he sees every year.

'They're not gonna last.' He thought. He wished he could be with the one he truly loves. Yes, what a surprise. He, Draco Malfoy, loved someone. It wasn't that stupid mushy love either, just… love. The only problem was she didn't exactly love him back…or like him for that matter. In fact, she _hated_ him. Then he spotted her. There she was, seated at the back corner of the Three Broomsticks, drinking her butterbeer. Her brown, bushy hair fell into her face and covered her wonderful honey-colored eyes. Damn, he was love struck. What the hell, he was going to go talk to her. Well, insult her is more like it. He walked over and sat down in the chair across from her.

Hermione jumped as she saw someone sit down at her table. Ferret boy? She scowled.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"Why, nothing more then to insult my dear little mudblood." Malfoy drawled.

"Get the bloody hell away from me." She spat.

"Why are you all alone mudblood? You're too ugly for anyone to ask you out?" Malfoy snickered.

"Why wasting your time bothering me ferret? Is it because you don't have anything better to do?" Draco glared. "Don't deny it. If you had a life, you wouldn't be doing this."

"Shut up."

"Unless of course you enjoy torturing me and you secretly love me or something." Hermione rambled on.

"You know Granger, you shouldn't automatically assume things. After all, curiosity killed the cat."

"Well if it wasn't for curiosity…the human race would have ceased to exist long ago." Hermione retorted.

"Whatever you stupid bookworm. At least I don't read books all day."

"Oh wow…that's all you can come up with? You're losing your touch Malfoy." Hermione scoffed.

"You're stupid." Hermione let out a cold laugh.

"Now you've just confirmed my suspicions."

"Well at least I don't have 2 stupid oafs that follow you around for friends…oh wait, I do." Hermione actually laughed at that comment. He made her laugh, that was something new.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny Granger." Hermione laughed even harder. Malfoy glared at her so hard that you would think hell froze over.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She said semi-sarcastically.

"Fine Granger. The only reason I came over here is because you were lonely and I was lonely and I thought we could carry on a civil conversation. But I guess I was wrong huh?" Just as he was about to get up and walk away she spoke.

"Wait…I'm sor- sorr- sorry." Hermione mumbled. Draco smirked.

"What did you say? I didn't quite catch that." Hermione glared. His smirk only got wider.

"I said 'I'm sorry,'" she said through gritted teeth.

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" He sat back down again.

"You're pushing it Malferret." Malfoy frowned.

"Fine." They sat in an awkward silence.

"So where's your stupid pug-faced girlfriend?" Hermione sneered.

"She isn't my girlfriend and would you not bring her up? I don't even want to think about her, just the thought makes me want to puke… sort of like when I look at you." Malfoy replied.

"You know you secretly love her inside." Hermione smirked.

"What about the weasel? Weren't you like in love with him?" Malfoy retorted.

"Ron was too daft to notice anything so I forgot about it." Hermione glared at him for bringing up such a delicate subject. He was just getting revenge.

"Whatever Granger. Anyways, I have to go…but I have a riddle for you. See if you can figure it out by next Sunday." Hermione nodded definitely up to the challenge. "Ok. 8 letters… 3 words… 1 meaning. What is it?" He got up and walked away. Hermione was left to ponder the question. 8 letters 3 words 1 meaning 1 answer. What could it be? Hermione sat in the same position for 3 hours swimming in the murky depths of her thoughts. Madame Rosmerta woke her out of her daze. She walked out of the Three Broomsticks and back to the carriages. She passed by Harry and Ron and they waved, but they went unnoticed. All that was running through her head was that riddle…what could it be?

Hermione went to potions the next day. She sat down, completed her potions, and thought. She thought and thought but her thoughts found naught (hehe I just rhymed). She didn't notice as Professor Snape called her name out several times. He slammed a book on her desk and she jumped. Several people snickered.

"Ms. Granger, answer the question." Snape sneered.

"Um…could you repeat the question?" she said sheepishly.

"20 points off Gryffindor for not paying attention in my class." Hermione's jaw dropped. That was so unfair! Ok, maybe not that much.

"Professor I-"

"Another 10 for talking back."

"But I-"

"Another 10 points for arguing with the teacher." Hermione sighed. It was probably a wise decision to keep her mouth shut. For the next few days, Hermione continued her studies regularly but all of her free time was spent trying to figure out that riddle and homework of course. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't figure it out. Hermione went all Saturday feeling unsatisfied and buried in suspense. She was in the library doing nothing in particular when Malfoy came up to her.

"Gotten the answer yet?" He smirked.

"No." She glared.

"Oh wow, any half-brained person can get that stupid riddle Granger. All you have to do it think about it. You're pretty good at that aren't you, well, for a mudblood."

"Whatever. So are you going to tell me?" She said impatiently.

"Nah, I think I'll wait until tomorrow. Meet me at the Three Broomsticks at 1 o'clock. Same table…toodles." Malfoy got up and walked away.

"Stupid prick, likes to keep me in suspense."

Hermione sat in the Three Broomsticks waiting impatiently. In fact, she was jumping up and down in her seat. Today was Valentine's Day and she did not feel like spending it with Malfoy, all she wanted to do was get the answer to that damn riddle!

"Couldn't wait to see my face again Granger?" A voice drawled from behind her.

"It's about time you got here you stupid prick!" Hermione spun around quickly. Malfoy took a step back in surprise.

"Bloody hell, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Malfoy said defensively.

"Shut up ferret boy, now what's the answer?"

"Wait a second… let me just take in this moment. I know something that Hermione doesn't." He breathed in deeply, then he exhaled. Hermione glared at him menacingly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." She spat.

"Now now Granger, I wouldn't be opening my beautiful mouth if I was in your position. Do you want to know the answer to the riddle or not?" He grinned mischievously.

"You know Malfoy, you sure know how to pinch someone's nerves…especially a certain mudblood bookworm." Hermione hissed.

"Oh trust me Granger, I do try." Malfoy smiled devilishly. Hermione seethed with anger, it was absolutely amazing at how he knew exactly which nerves to pinch.

"So Granger, before I tell you the answer to the riddle, let's talk a little bit. How's life been for you?"

Exactly the nerve to pinch.

"Oh, life has been just peachy Malfoy. What about you? Has anybody attempted murder against you yet? It wouldn't exactly be surprising." Hermione gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Thankfully, no. But I'm sure you're already planning your evil schemes." Malfoy said accusingly.

"You know me, my life's goal is to kill you." Hermione said so sweetly is was sickening.

"Well, on with the riddle. Would you like to know the answer?"

"Yes."

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"Do you really really wanna know?"

"Bloody freakin hell yes!"

"You don't wanna know." Draco answered for her.

"Tell me Malfoy or I'll slit you're throat." They were both glaring fiercly at each other, their foreheads only a couple of inches apart.

"Are you sure Granger? Sometimes the truth can be… disturbing at times." Draco said cleverly.

"I can handle the truth."

"Not this one."

"You're wasting time Malfoy."

"Ah yes, but the more we talk, the more words this author gets in eh?"

"I don't care about the damned author!"

"Well, I do! She's my one true love! And don't ever talk about her like that again!"

"Liar!"

"Ok, forget about the author. The real answer is…oh by the way Happy Valentine's Day." Malfoy got off the subject… again.

"Ok you too, now what's the answer?" Malfoy took in a deep breath as if preparing himself for the worst (so am I… I'm getting super excited! It's very suspensfully funny, don't you think?)

"Ok the answer is…"

Hermione braced herself. Malfoy took in another deep breath as if it was his last.

"I love you."

And he kissed her.


End file.
